


Sleeping Soundly

by ObsidianCrow



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 72 sleep with him, Kingdoms, M/M, Mpreg, Princes, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, faeries are aliens, fairytale, khan won't go down without a fight, non-con somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianCrow/pseuds/ObsidianCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Khan is cursed by the evil Faerell Marcus that, at the age of 17, he will fall into a deep sleep. 72 loyal people from his kingdom decide to be put to sleep as well, only to awake when he does.</p><p>300 years later, Prince Kirk is exploring the galaxy on his shiny new spaceship, gifted to him by daddy Kirk. He comes across Prince Khan, sleeping, and is immediately enamored. However, whatever they try just doesn't seem to wake Khan up.</p><p>A Khirk sex scene is alluded to but not described.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Cursed Blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own STID or anything related to sleeping beauty.

_Once upon a time, on a planet in a nearby galaxy..._

"It's a boy!" the midwife exclaimed, handing the queen, Ami, the just-born, healthy child.

The old king, Aart, looked down at the small boy in his wife's arms, tears coming to his eyes at the sight. He immediately embraced the elderly, yet still beautiful queen. "We have a child," he said, voice expressing his disbelief. " _Finally_ , after all these years..." He straightened up, wiping the tears from his eyes. He shared a smile with his wife. "What shall we name our little blessing?"

The woman held the child tight, as if trying to convince herself he was real. "...Khan. Let's name him Khan."

The king raised a brow at this. A rather different name, but perhaps different was appropriate for their long-awaited child. He turned to his few most trusted people, who were allowed to witness the birth of his son. "Send word that Prince Khan has been born. There will be a magnificent banquet tomorrow, and all are invited!"

"...all?" asked the king's younger brother, Roland. "Even Marcus, the Faerell?"

"No, no, of course not him," Aart quickly amended, "but invite the other Faerells."

~

King Aart looked over the banquet from his seat on the throne, one of his hands intertwined with the queen's. It was indeed a magnificent celebration.

Eventually, it came time for the guests to give blessings, gifts, and praise to the young prince. After the villagers and castle-folk took their turns, four Faerells came up.

The first Faerell said, "Prince Khan shall become more and more handsome with every passing year."

The second Faerell said, "Prince Khan shall have the strength of two men, so he may always protect his castle once he becomes king."

The third Faerell said, "Prince Khan shall have the ability to bring life to the world, so his line may rule long after he is gone."

The fourth Faerell said, "Prince Khan shall have the wit of ten men, to guide him through life's journey."

The king was very pleased with this, and was just about to express his gratitude. A sudden horror, filling his veins and freezing him in place, kept him silent. The whole hall had frozen in terror, even as they knew not the reason.

The dark, ugly features of the Faerell Marcus came into view at the front of the crowd. The man that cursed people for the pure thrill of it, and ate the hearts of any who had the misfortune of wandering into his part of the woods, was approaching young Khan. "I'm disappointed," Marcus said, in his hair-raising voice. "You invited my brothers and sisters, the entire kingdom, and beyond. Yet, I received no invite. If I didn't know better," he said, and the whole room flinched as he ran a finger over Khan's cheek, "I'd say you didn't want me here."

The four Faerells had fallen back at the approach of their evil brother, huddled together in their fear of him. Meekly, one pleaded, "Don't hurt Prince Khan, Marcus. It isn't his fault."

Marcus's face stretched in a mockery of a smile. "Hurt? No, I'm going to bless him." Then he only had eyes for the child. "Prince Khan, you shall indeed receive their blessings, if only because I can't undo them. But, at the age of 17, you shall prick yourself on a spindle and fall into a deep sleep." Over the horrified gasps, he continued, "You shall remain just as handsome, just as enticing, and just as strong. However, you will be trapped in this deep coma." He cackled darkly, now looking straight up at King Aart. "Congratulations on your only child." A loud _crack_ filled the air, and Marcus was gone.

In his wake was the crying and mourning of the entire group.

Gathering himself together, the king ordered that all spindles be destroyed, in the hopes of preventing the terrible curse. Still, his heart remained heavy in his chest. He knew Faerell promises weren't so easily beaten.

~

" _Agghh!_ "

Two servants at his side, Aart wearily peered into the training room, overflowing with screams as usual. "Khan," he called, sternly.

The fifteen-year-old Khan took his foot from the fallen, bruised man's crushed wrist, turning sharp blue eyes to his father. Just as promised, he was gifted with overwhelming strength. No one could keep up with him.

"I thought we talked about this. Don't kick a man when he's down, unless your life or the life of an ally depends on it," the king scolded. "And don't break their bones or cause them severe internal damage."

Khan lowered his eyes. While he respected and listened to Roland and Queen Ami, the king was the only person whose opinion truly affected him. He both admired and adored his elderly dad. "Joran refused to yield, Father, and said I could use my full strength in our spar."

The king glanced at Joran for confirmation, even though his son rarely lied to him.

"Y-yes, I did," said Joran, voice quavering with his pain.

King Aart sighed, gesturing for one of his guards to help Joran. To the other, he said, "You are dismissed."

Khan was looking at him now, curiosity clear in his features. "Father?" The king always had at least one servant by his side.

Aart wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders, guiding him from the training room. "Tomorrow you turn sixteen."

"Yes."

He led his son into an unused room, shutting the door behind them. He took a seat on the brown silk sofa, Khan settling down beside him. "Khan, there's something you need to know. I think you're old enough to be told now."

Khan sat up a bit straighter. "The reason I'm not allowed outside of the kingdom?"

"...yes, that's definitely a big part of it," the king acknowledged. "You see, when you were an infant, we held a huge banquet. You know that you were blessed by four Faerells. What we didn't tell you is that a fifth one, Marcus, cast a curse on you."

"The curse of never finding a worthy sparring partner? Being surrounded by those with inferior intellect?"

The king grimaced, wishing he could respond to his son's attempt at humor. At his reaction, all amusement disappeared from Khan. The king forced himself to continue, "He said that, on your seventeenth birthday, you would be pricked by a spindle and fall into a deep sleep."

"For how long?"

The king blinked. "What do you mean?"

Khan embellished, "How long did he say the sleep would last?"

"He didn't," the king answered, with a sigh. "Which likely means it shall last forever.

Khan nodded, seeming pleased for some reason. "And what is a spindle? I assume it is a type of weapon?"

"No. A spindle is... well, let's hope you never find out."

 

~

Khan pulled the hood of the plain peasant coat further over his head, to better hide his features, as he made his way to the edge of the kingdom. He adjusted his simple knapsack, filled with bread and a flask of water, as he reached the line of trees marking where the land of the Faerell's began. Khan ran a hand over the handle of the sword on his holster, the knife hooked to his right hip providing even further comfort.

It wasn't wise, leaving the realm without telling a soul, but he knew no one would ever allow him outside of the kingdom. Especially if they knew his reason for doing so. They would never agree to him seeking out Marcus. However, there were only four months until his 17th birthday. He wasn't going to go out without even trying to fix things, or at least taking out the bastard that had cursed him.

The sixteen year old made his way into the forest, blinking hard until his eyes adjusted to the dim light. Tilting his head back, he admired the few rays of sun breaking through the thick canopy of leaves; the birds flying from branch to branch and chirping cheery tunes. How had he not visited such a place before? Why would they deny him the experience of this splendid world?

With sudden suspicion, he glanced around. Were the things that crunched beneath his feet actually spindles? Was a spindle a plant? His steps became more careful, and he avoided touching the array of budding plants that he came across.

Further and further he walked, until the light from above slowly trickled away. A few beams through the trees from the full moon kept him from complete darkness.

At a loud growl from his stomach, he acknowledged that he would have to take a break on his trek. Cautiously, he settled down with his back to a tree. _I'm not seventeen yet_ , he reasoned, _so even if I do get pricked by a spindle, I should be fine_. He wasn't quite convinced with his own logic, but went with it anyway.

After digging through his knapsack in the dark, he ate half his bread. He paused with the flask of water to his lips at the sound of a _crunch_. As quietly as he could, Khan packed his water away and put his knapsack back on. He placed a hand on the tree to get to his feet, ignoring the stickiness in favor of going after the sound. He wandered for what had to be at least ten minutes, and was becoming convinced that an animal had made the sound.

A few more steps, and he was met with a soft yellow glow. He soon came across a cottage, the yellow light shining brightly from its windows. Was this it? Was this where Marcus lived? Khan crept close, peering through a window. His breath caught in his throat at the creature he saw, a shiver traveling down his spine. The creature had the basic appearance of a human, but its face was twisted hideously. Long ears twirled at the end, skin glowing a faint blue. It had to be Marcus.

Khan narrowed his eyes, trying to see what Marcus was doing. He immediately regretted it. Long, yellow-nailed hands were ripping open the chest of a pale-with-death child. A hand reached into the chest, a bloody heart withdrawn. Sharp teeth bit into the organ.

Khan ducked away from the window, heart pounding against his ribcage. He was starting to doubt that he could get that beast to reverse the curse. It had no conscience, no care, no heart of its own.

Khan shook off the thought. He would not leave until either the curse had been reversed, or Marcus was dead. Firm in his decision, Khan burst through the front door. Wide, hideous eyes regarded him. Khan didn't give the creature a moment to react, knocking it to the ground and pressing his boot to its neck. Khan stumbled away as long, dirty nails broke through the material of his pants and dug into his calf, stomping hard on a thin arm.

Marcus hissed at him, baring hideous fangs. "Go ahead. Torture me into undoing your curse," he said. "But in the same breath, I'll cast a spell of cold death on your entire kingdom."

Khan analyzed the creature's face, trying to determine the truth of the statement. He couldn't risk it. He dropped onto the creature, knees on it's stomach forcing groans from that twisted mouth. He placed his hands over those strange ears, gazing deeply into dark, disgusting eyes. He pressed his hands inward.

A loud, harsh screech emitted from its mouth. Khan grit his teeth against the deep ringing ache in his ears, focusing all his strength on the demon in his grasp.

 _Crunchhh_. The screeching stopped. The only sounds were Khan's own panting, and the lingering ringing in his ears. He trudged his way from the cabin, glancing over his shoulder.

His last hope. Khan was now doomed to his curse. Still, he felt no regret. Better for him to sleep forever, than for his people to all die. He wiped his bloody hands on the old peasant's coat he wore, once more settling down against a tree. He would find his way back when the sun came up.

Maybe his body would stop shaking by then.

~

"Happy birthday, son," said King Aart. His smile was forced.

There was no way today could be called happy. Still, Khan didn't press it. He didn't want to cause his father further distress.

Aart took Khan's left hand into his, sliding a heavy ring onto his middle finger. It had a dark green gem with the family crest on it: a raven with two swords crossed behind it. "Khan," he said, voice uncharacteristically soft, "don't go off on your own today."

Khan consented with a simple nod, needing no explanation for the demand.

A lot of the day was spent with his mother. She held onto his hands tightly, and despite her efforts to hide it, he could see the shine of tears in her eyes.

As night fell, Joran walked him to his room. Any other day, Khan would have protested to the constant monitoring. If he did fall under the curse today, he didn't want their last memories of him to be an argument about whether he should be watched or not.

"So, um, I was thinking," Joran said.

Khan raised a brow at his best friend when he fell silent.

Blushing, Joran continued, "Ah... I know this sounds weird, but could I spend the night in your room?"

It wouldn't be the first time the two friends had slept in the same space. It would be the first time since they were children, and on a bed instead of under a blanket fort. "...of course."

Joran fell asleep first. Khan stared up at the ceiling, willing the final hours of the day away. So far he was fine. Perhaps killing Marcus had been enough to undo the spell.

Confusion rippled through him as he found himself getting out of bed. He tried to lay back down, but his body refused. He tried to call out, but his voice was trapped in his throat.

Without his control, his body moved throughout the castle. Guards dared not stop what looked like the purposeful movements of the prince. He found himself entering into a hidden passageway that he hadn't even known existed, the door left wide open behind him as he continued through the winding path. He entered a room, having to force the door open, cobwebs cling to the ceiling and all the objects within.

 _Stop_ , he commanded himself, but he continued forward, clouds of thick dust puffing up as he walked. He was being led to a table, atop which was a device unlike any he had ever seen before. A wheel of some sort, made of carved wood. Attached to it were further wooden pieces. What most caught his attention, however, was the sharp shiny metal protruding from the top of a piece of wood. Entranced, he reached towards it. _I shouldn't_...

"Khan!"

The voice of his father. It barely registered, the glowing metal all he had eyes for. He pressed his finger against it.

~

The king paced outside the room now housing his son. Prince Khan had been moved to an elegant bed, in a room closer to the King and Queen's room. Queen Ami had yet to leave Khan's side, weeping bitter tears over her only child.

"My King, someone is here to see you," said Roland.

"Not now," he dismissed.

"It's the four Faerells that blessed him."

The king paused mid-stride. "Bring them here."

Four wide-eyed, trembling Faerells were soon before him. The one that appeared to be the oldest stepped forward. "My King, I am so sorry for what has befallen you."

"Do you have any way to help him?" he asked.

"We're hoping that, one day, another species will be able to undo the curse," said the oldest Faerell.

"One day?" the king demanded. "Once we're all dead? He'll be on his own."

The Faerells shared glances. The youngest one said, "We can't wake him up, but we _could_ cast a spell so the castle sleeps with him."

"...I see. Return tomorrow, and I will have made a decision."

~

The next day came, and it was decided that 72 people would be put to sleep. Roland, Joran, servants, twenty of the king's guard, the cooks and kitchen boys, and many people from the realm that were close with Khan volunteered.

The king and queen agreed that they had a job even more important than being there for him when he woke up. They placed a box beside Khan on the bed, filled with a note from each and a family portrait. The 72 people took up space on any bed, or stretch of floor not in the middle of a hallway. They were put into a deep sleep.

Then, the king and queen set out to find the best material to build a protective wall around the castle with. By the time they passed away, the walls completely hid the castle from view.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, 300 years have passed and we meet Prince James. I'll post it in a couple of days. Already have it written xP


	2. Spellbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 300 years pass, and Prince Jim finds a treasure on a planet that he insists on taking back with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) thanks to all who kudoed/ left comments, makes me really happy. Especially comments. This chapter is weird, but then again so is the actual (original) story, so yeah. 
> 
> Oh, right. I disclaim ownership of Star trek. *nods*

_300 Years Later..._

"Sulu, see anywhere fun yet?" Prince James "Jim" Kirk sat in the captain's chair of the small spaceship. His father had gifted it to him for his seventeenth birthday, and he had immediately taken it out for a ride with his trusted attendants and friends.

"I strongly advise that we go back to the Sol System," said Spock, his Vulcan adviser and good friend. "King George said-"

"-that I shouldn't go beyond Pluto, I know," Kirk finished. "But that's boring. I want to find a planet that we can actually walk on, without stupid suits. Somewhere we can _explore_."

"Prince," Sulu started. At Kirk's scowl, he humored the young man, "Captain, there appears to be a Class M planet below."

"Which means?"

"Which means," said Uhura, "that you can actually walk on it, without stupid suits." She was his language tutor despite being only a couple years older than him, and was introduced to him as his teacher two years ago.

Kirk said through the ship-wide communicator, "Scotty, Bones, get ready. We're heading down!"

~

Kirk grinned as he stepped onto the surface of the planet. He tugged off his shoes, shoving them into his backpack. He wiggled his toes in the grass, softer than any he had walked on before.

The planet looked a lot like earth, but more lush. They walked on green fields speckled with pink and blue flowers. In the distance were trees that stretched to the sky.

"What is _that_?" said McCoy.

Kirk followed his friend's gaze. Towering over the trees was a giant brick structure. "Let's go find out! Scotty, Spock, watch the ship."

Spock raised a brow at that. "You are not wandering a foreign planet without me."

Kirk scoffed. "You just want to get samples of the fauna, and keep me from enjoying myself." Spock continued to stare at him. Kirk fidgeted. Waited for Spock to look away. But Spock wouldn't. He knew that. "...fine, fine. But someone should really watch the ship."

"I'll watch it with Scotty," Sulu volunteered, leaning back against the exterior of the ship.

Grinning, Kirk said, "Alright, then. Let's go!" And off Prince Kirk, Uhura, Spock, and McCoy went. They soon came across a farmhouse, with an old peasant man sitting on the porch.

"Hello, sir!" said Kirk, approaching him.

"Jim, there's no way he speaks English," said Uhura.

"That's Captain to you," was all Kirk said in response, ignoring the subtext of her statement: _You're an idiot_.

The man narrowed his eyes at him, tilting his head as if trying to analyze Kirk.

The prince pointed at himself. "Jim." He pointed to the man. A language that reminded him of spanish came from the man's mouth.

"He speaks a dialect of Faerellian," said Uhura, in obvious surprise. "Why would they speak Faerellian?"

"Oh, you know it?" asked Kirk, grinning widely at her. "Ask him what that wall is."

She rolled her eyes, but ultimately stepped up and began a conversation with the man. She gestured to the wall, and the man lit up, chattering out an answer. Uhura lifted her hands and spoke something, the man speaking slower.

She gave a nod, before translating as the man spoke, "Within that wall is a castle, where a beautiful princess sleeps. The story says she was cursed to a deep death... No, a deep sleep. The only way she can wake is..." Uhura broke off, frowning. She spoke a few words back and forth with the man, before continuing, "It's said that, only through the actions of her true self...sorry, her true soulmate, will she wake up." She said something more to the man, then turned towards Jim and Spock. "His gender particles are different, so it's possible he actually said a prince. It's not standard Faerellian. ."

"A princess, eh?" said Kirk, nudging McCoy. "Dad's been bugging me about finding a bride for a while now."

"I'm pretty sure he meant a living human, not a passed out alien," McCoy retorted. Kirk laughed.

"His story sounds like nothing but a myth," said Spock, "though I do admit an interest in discovering what has been sealed behind that wall. We should take care, in case it was used to seal in something undesirable."

"Undesirable? Like criminals?" Kirk asked. Before anyone could respond, he started on his way towards the wall. "Come on, let's find out for ourselves."

Warily, they followed after the crazy prince.

~

 

It had only been a couple of hours, so naturally Sulu was surprised when Kirk-and-crew came marching back. "That was fast."

"I need your help," said Prince Kirk. "We found an indestructible wall-"

"We merely don't have the correct tools," Spock interjected.

"-and I was thinking that we could just fly on in using our spaceship."

"I guess that would work, as long as there's somewhere to land inside of it," said Sulu.

"We'll be needin' to head back home after this, though," said Scotty. "Otherwise our girl won't have enough power to get us back."

"Alright, alright. After we find out what's inside, we go home," Kirk agreed. "But we get to go exploring again in a week."

~

 

It _was_ a castle. Kirk stared up at the spires and elegant arches in awe. His castle was a fancy sky scraper. This was something out of a storybook. 

He was soon running through the front doors, Bones cursing and then running after him. He entered a room at random, wondering what was hidden within these walls. Why they had been closed off. On the floor of the room laid five people, chests rising and falling as they took even breaths. Bones, finally catching up, immediately ran a tricorder (did he really carry them out of the spaceship with him?) over one of them. "Judging from their brain waves, they're not just sleeping. They're in a coma."

"A coma?" he repeated. "So, maybe the man was telling the truth. Maybe there really _is_ a sleeping princess in here." He laughed. "Like some kind of a fairytale. Come on, let's go find her!"

"But Jim- damn it, come back here!"

~

Jim had peeked through multiple rooms, many holding comatose people. He paused before a room with a big brass knocker. Bones was somewhere behind him, but he could hear the man catching up. Jim pushed the door open.

This one held a single person, laying upon the pale blankets of a canopy bed. As he approached, his breath caught in his throat. The man was _gorgeous_. He had hair as dark as night, a few wispy strands falling over his forehead. And his face... The sharp angles of his cheeks, the hard line of his jaw...

He traced one of those razor-sharp cheekbones, oblivious of the four faces peeking in through Khan's window at that exact moment. A bright glow enveloped the lovely being, spreading to Jim.

Warmth. _Euphoria_. There was no better description, nerve endings alight with pure pleasure as that strange glow absorbed into him. He looked back down at Khan, his admiration from moments before overshadowed by fervent yearning.

"Jim?" asked McCoy.

"That man meant a prince," Kirk murmured, running his fingers through dark strands of hair. He leaned over the beautiful man, burying his nose in his soft tresses and inhaling deeply. "Not a princess."

Footsteps. McCoy was now beside him. "Just because he's in a... Oh."

Kirk pulled away, intoxicated. Addicted. "Bones, think we can take them all back with us?"

"In that tiny ship of ours? No way," he said.

"But... we could take him," Kirk insisted, "and come back for the others in a bigger ship. I mean, we have advanced technology on our planet. Way superior to theirs. We could probably help them all wake up."

"Unless going into a long sleep is a part of their species," said Bones. "Then they'll wake up far away from their home planet."

"If it was part of their species, why would they be shut in?"

"So they wouldn't be disturbed?"

"But they wouldn't be able to get out."

"Prince Kirk," said a voice.

Kirk didn't look up from the man on the bed, now tracing his finger over a green-jeweled ring on the sleeping man's left middle finger. "Spock," he acknowledged. "I'm taking him home with me."

"Taking an alien species from its home planet without properly studying it and getting approval from-"

"They won't know he's not human," Kirk cut in. "Look at him. Besides, we could probably help wake him up if we went back."

"We have no way of knowing whether this sleep is a natural part of their biology," said Spock. He reached right over the sleeping stranger, picking up a box Kirk had yet to notice.

"Two notes, and a picture. Assumably of him and his parents."

Kirk peeked at the picture, eager to learn anything more about this mysterious man. It was a small painting of three people. The young man stood between an elderly man and woman. The prince was gorgeous in it, but it was nothing compared to seeing him in the flesh. Kirk reached for the note, but it was pulled out of reach.

"These papers are too old to be handled carelessly." Spock carefully folded them into the box. "Also, it is in a language you cannot read. We will have our best people analyze it when we return to Earth."

Kirk pouted. "Fine. But I'm taking him with me."

"Are you prepared to learn Faerellian?" asked Uhura, as she too entered the room.

"I have to learn another language?" Kirk returned his gaze to the handsome man. "Well, it'd be worth being able to communicate with him when he wakes up."

"We have no way of knowing whether he will wake up or not," Spock reminded.

"Also, he may not speak Faerellian," said Uhura, "and even if he does, it may be a very old version that we're unfamiliar with."

Kirk shrugged that off. "I'm sure we'll figure it out by analyzing the writing."

"Writing?" she asked, excited by the mere prospect.

"When we return to Earth," said Spock, with a hint of a smile, "your assistance in deciphering it would be most appreciated.

~

Jim insisted on being the one to carry the dark-haired man to the spaceship, but his weight proved to be too much. He accepted McCoy's help, wondering how the lean man could be so heavy.

The spaceship was incredibly small. There was the bridge, the engine room, and a small area they called the sickbay. Khan was placed on the single medical bed in the sickbay.

"Take us home," Jim instructed, before heading straight for the sickbay. He spent the entire flight home gazing transfixed at a face unlike any he had seen before.

~

George Kirk stared down at his son. "Jim, you can't just bring people home because you think they're pretty. I thought this had stopped when I made you put that bird back a couple years ago."

"He needs our help," Jim insisted. "He won't wake up, and neither will his people. I want to go back and get them, too, so he can have them when he wakes up."

"As opposed to healing them there?" George said, an eyebrow raised. "Jim, you're being incredibly selfish."

Jim pulled out his secret weapon: "Dad, he's a prince. I want to _marry_ him."

George fell silent for a moment. "Marry him, as in settle down with him? As in no longer messing around with every attractive person you come across?"

"That's exactly what I mean," Jim confirmed, and he meant it. Looking at the prince's pretty face, he wondered how he could ever want another. "If we bring the people from his castle here, he should feel more comfortable staying on Earth and marrying me. He might even be grateful."

"...alright. I'll send a crew to the coordinates Spock gave me," said George, and he sounded tired. "But if you can't wake him within two years, you're marrying whoever I want you to marry. Understood?"

"Understood."

~

"It's very, very old Faerellian," Uhura informed, "which is strange, because he's clearly not Faerellian."

"Can you teach me?" For the first time, Kirk was excited for language lessons.

"I need to learn it, myself," she admitted, "but give me a couple of weeks and I can teach it to you. It has all the basics of modern Faerellian, so I should be able to master it pretty quickly. I can teach you to read and write it if you'd like, as well."

"Yeah, sounds good," Jim agreed.

She handed over a PADD. "On this are included the translated versions of the two notes our sleeping prince had. If we've translated it correctly, his name is Khan."

"Khan," Kirk repeated, trying the name out on his tongue. He clicked the first message open.

_My Dearest Khan,_

_I am so sorry we could not prevent the curse. If you're reading this, that means you woke up. The world will be very different for you. The four good Faerells sent 72 volunteers into a deep sleep, only to be awoken when you yourself wake up. They wanted to be there for you so you wouldn't be alone in the strange world the future is bound to be. I apologize that your father and I could not join the volunteers, but we decided it was important to put our efforts into protecting you and the castle. We're creating a wall that is to be unbreakable. We assume that if a person is advanced enough to get past the wall, they may be able to wake you up._

_Don't fret. Please try to enjoy your life, however different it may end up being._

_All my love,_

_Mother_

_Queen Ami_

He went to the second note, despite feeling like he was intruding on a private moment.

_Prince Khan,_

_When you wake up- as I'm sure you will- you will truly be a man. As the last of our lineage, that places you as rightful heir to the throne. 72 of our people will be there to support you. Remember that you are strong, and can do anything you put your heart to. I advise you to travel the path of harmony whenever possible. Follow Roland's good council. Remember our lessons._

_We're truly blessed to have you as our son. We love you dearly, and so do your people._

_~King Aart_

Kirk closed it off, mulling over what he had learned. Whoever Khan was, he was greatly loved by both his family and his people. He was more than just a pretty face. But what a pretty face he had...

~

Jim snuggled up to the ever-sleeping Khan, tucking his chin into the crook of Khan's neck and wrapping his arms around the man's waist. He closed his eyes, soothed by the sound of the prince's even breathing.

"Why won't you wake up?" Kirk mumbled against Khan's neck. He let his lips linger over the pulse point, feeling the steady rhythm that proved Khan to be alive.

"Jim-"

Jim shot out of the bed, attempting to brush the wrinkles from his clothes. "Bones! What's going on?"

The medic grabbed him by the wrist and dragged the struggling prince from the room. Any protests went unheeded, no one batting an eye as the prince was forced down the halls. "What's going on," said McCoy, "is that you aren't taking care of yourself."

"I am," Jim argued, as he was shoved into the castle clinic. "I'm totally fine."

"Go stand on the scale," McCoy ordered.

Jim sighed, knowing from experience that this wasn't a fight he was going to win. Besides, the sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could get back to Khan. He walked across the room and hopped onto the scale, standing as still as he could as he felt the strange pulse of its analysis moving through him. It let out a beep, and he made a beeline for the door. He made it all of five feet before Bones blocked his path, raising a brow at him.

When Jim didn't immediately make another run for it, McCoy continued with the examination, reading off the scale's display screen, "Five percent dehydration. You've lost 12 pounds in the last three months." He lifted up Jim's least favorite device. "Hold still."

Jim grumbled as the metal-and-plastic scanner was pressed against his cheek, scowling at his best friend. "This is pointless. I told you, I'm fine."

"Not what this says," McCoy muttered. He let go of the horrible device, leaving it stuck to Jim's face. Before the prince could rip it off, McCoy held up his PADD for Jim to see.

Jim felt his cheeks warm as he looked at the picture. "What's the point of showing me a picture of Khan? I can see him in real life." He found he couldn't take his eyes off of it, Bones handing it over and pressing a button on the device on Jim's face, swiftly removing it.

He ripped the PADD from Jim's hands, frowning as he looked over the scanner. "Jim, you don't know him. He's a _stranger_."

"So?"

"So, _this_ ," said Bones, holding up the readings the device had taken. "Lowered serotonin levels, an increase in norepinephrine, adrenaline, and dopamine."

"...Bones, you know I don't understand any of that, right?"

"It means you're in love with him, except the readings are at an unhealthy extreme," Bones explained, shaking his head. "Let me guess. Decreased appetite. Can't sleep. Can't get him out of your head."

"What does it matter? He's going to be my husband when he wakes up."

" _If_ he wakes up. It's been three months, Jim. Nothing so far has worked. I hate to say it, but it was better when you were taking a different person home every night."

The anger this statement resulted in was as much a surprise to Jim as it was to Bones, fully overtaking the blond. "Well what the hell am I supposed to do about it? Forget about him? Go out and find myself some distractions?"

"Yes," Bones replied, voice deadly calm. "Go out, and remember that your life doesn't revolve around some sleeping alien."

~

Kirk tried. He really did. He went to the local pubs, and even flirted with a few of the cuter patrons. But, the moment he laid a hand on any one of them, a deep shiver of disgust would overcome him, and he couldn't stand a moment longer in the person's presence. Eight days passed, his fingers itching with the desire to run through silky black hair, breath coming in faint puffs as he craved a certain intoxicating scent.

On the ninth night, his feet led him to Khan's room instead of his own. The moment his eyes landed on that unchanging form, he knew he had done the right thing. He pressed a desperate kiss to still lips, tangling his fingers- _finally_ \- through ethereal tresses, craving a response. And yet, just being in Khan's presence, even without the responses he so needed, filled him with a great sense of relief.

Months passed, with Kirk refusing to leave Khan's side for anything but Faerellian lessons with Uhura. He'd whisper his newly-learned words into Khan's ear, scrutinizing the man for even the slightest reaction.

Nothing. Always nothing. There had to be a way.

~

 _What have I done?_ Intense panic overwhelmed Jim. Horror at his own actions left his mind clear for the first time in six months.

Bones had been right, Jim decided. There was something seriously wrong with him. But he could fix this. No one had to know... not even Khan. He would pull the other prince's clothes back on and never do it again.

 _But I know. I'll always know_.

Khan didn't really look any different. Despite Kirk's actions, he hadn't gotten more than automatic physical responses. It hadn't woken the man up in the slightest.

Kirk tried going out again, and on one almost-successful night he even forced himself to make out with an attractive man. The instant sickness that overcame him had left him running away with a poor excuse. After that attempt, he once more found himself in Khan's room, vowing to do nothing more than gaze at the man.

Gazing was enough. Jim slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his alarmed cry.

~

"Bones!"

McCoy grimaced, cracking open an eye. Bright light nearly made him shut it again. "Damn it, Jim. Can't a man sleep in on his day off?"

"It's important."

The urgent tone had McCoy sitting up in his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Alright, then. Tell me."

His blue-eyed best friend was fidgeting, cheeks a dark crimson. "I... it's..."

"Out with it already," Bones snapped.

"Ithinkkhan'spregnant."

Bones blinked. "Is that even English?"

Kirk took a deep breath, and only after a slow exhale did he try again, "I think Khan's pregnant."

Bones shot his friend a scowl. "Seriously, Jim. It's too early for your games."

" _Bones_ ," Jim said, eyes wide and panicked. "I _am_ serious. I screwed up, and I need your help. _Please_."

"...but that would mean you-"

Jim shut his eyes tight, lowering his head.

" _God_ , Jim. That is wrong on so many levels."

"I know, I know," he said. "I don't need you to tell me that."

"You clearly need _someone_ to tell you," McCoy huffed, getting to his feet. "I'll get a few items from the med closet and meet you in your room."

"Thank you so much," Jim said.

"Shut up. Just... go. I'll see you soon."

~

"It's just random swelling or something, right?" asked Jim, chewing on his lower lip as he watched McCoy run devices over Khan.

McCoy straightened up, putting the equipment down. "No, he's definitely pregnant."

"What are we going to tell my dad?" Jim asked. "That I not only had sex with our sleeping guest, but I also got _him_ pregnant?"

"Khan's not human, despite being closely related. It's not too strange that he'd be able to get pregnant," McCoy mused. "But the king isn't going to be happy with you _raping_ Khan."

"R-raping?" Kirk stuttered, shrinking back. "Maybe we could just not tell him?"

"This isn't the kind of thing you can keep from him, Jim. You need to 'fess up."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jsyk, the whole sleep-sex thing isn't an ObsidianCrow-original-idea, it actually happened in the original Sleeping Beauty. Google original sleeping beauty, or don't because it might be a tiny bit spoilery for this fanfic. If you're lazy (like I often am) just click on this link:
> 
> http://whitelycan89.deviantart.com/art/The-Sleeping-Beauty-Original-Story-Uncensored-322061663


End file.
